1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing device and method, and a recording medium having stored therein a program which provide an image for observing a place of interest in a human body structure having a tree structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, in the medical field, in order to facilitate observation of a three-dimensional structure of a human body structure having a tree structure, for example, a blood vessel, a bronchus, or the like, processing for generating and displaying a pseudo three-dimensional image, such as a surface-rendering image (SR image) or a volume-rendering image (VR image), in which a target human body structure is stereoscopically drawn, from a three-dimensional image of a subject obtained by a modality, such as a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a magnetic resonance imaging (MRI) apparatus, or an ultrasound diagnostic apparatus, has been performed.
JP2013-192741A and JP2010-510815A describe that an image in which a path from the root of a bronchus to a lesion is displayed on an SR image or a VR image, in which a bronchus is drawn, in a superimposed manner is provided.